


set it running free

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rough Sex, there at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Remus shows up to 'congratulate' Roman on his new role as a villain, something finally snaps, and Roman goes after the one thing he's never let himself want.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anonymous





	set it running free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DilynAliceBlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/gifts).



> fic by Agent M, secretagentssmutt on Tumblr, for DilynAliceBlake because I said I'd dedicate my first Remrom fic to you.  
> See end notes for a warning.

It's ridiculous, is what it is. The morning after everything in his life was shattered and he's sitting here folding socks. Like any of it matters. Deci- _Janus_ said it loud and clear. He doesn't know who the evil twin is anymore. So why is he still sitting here in his perfect royal bedroom, in his pristine white outfit, trying to keep up a routine?

Trying to pretend everything isn't falling apart… God he really is awful, he fucked up. And the worst part is that he knows Deceit only said it to be petty, to hurt him. Not that he didn't deserve it. But he can't help thinking that it isn't fair. Because Remus really isn't evil. He's not even that different from Roman, except for the ways in which Roman is much, much worse. But he tries so hard and Remus doesn't try at all, and _he's_ the one failing. How is any of that fair.

"I hope you're not decent, I'm coming in anyway."

Speak of the devil. Remus swans his way in uninvited, sending the usual shock of recognition up Roman's spine. _This is it, you know. What you're missing._ He flings himself dramatically onto Roman's bed, disturbing a pile of neatly folded pants. Roman levels him with a glare.

"Wow, this is how you celebrate your descent into villainy? Folding laundry? I'm disappointed, Roro." He picks up a pair of socks and sniffs them. Then licks them. He makes a face at the smell and taste of Patton's floral detergent. Roman does his best to ignore the solid reality of his brother _on his bed._

Remus doesn't like being ignored. He sits up, leaning practically into Roman's lap. "You're gonna have to step up your game if you wanna hang with the evil crowd, bro." 

Roman is suddenly, viscerally exhausted. He can feel the heat pouring off of Remus like flame on his skin. "Remus, I'm not in the mood." He grits out.

"Oh pull the stick out of your butt! Think of it as an opportunity. Now there's nothing stopping you from doing every depraved thing you've ever wanted." He wiggles his eyebrows in the most over exaggerated fashion, tongue poking out of his grin. Roman wants to bite it off. "Get messy, dirty your whites a little? Loosen up, maybe get some of that snake dick you've been panting after." Remus cackles and Roman shoves him off the bed.

"Get the hell out!" Remus mocking his nonexistent sex life shouldn't sting like it does. But his brother is making ridiculously pornographic moaning noises and thrusting at nothing and it sends rage flushing through Roman. It pools in his cheeks and the cradle of his hips, setting him stumbling up and after his twin. He's dizzy with it.

Remus dodges the first swing of his sword, voice lilting "C'mon, aren't you tired of being such a hopeless goody two shoes? Don't you just want to go completely fucking feral?! Think of all the fun we could have together."

He can't stop thinking about it, is the problem. Every time they're in the same room. Remus is vivacious and lively, graceful like a wild thing is graceful. Deadly. Roman wants to get his hands on him so badly he can taste it. Probably why they end up in so many fist fights. But that's not the kind of fun Remus is talking about.

Remus spins out of his reach, vaults over his vanity, and blows a kiss from the other side. Roman growls low in his throat. "I _will_ stab you!"

"Kinky, but I doubt you could. I'm sorry to say Ro, I just don't think you have it in you. A real bad guy would have turned my guts into swiss cheese by now." Remus is out of breath, a high flush on his cheek and mania behind his eyes.

He's not much better, sweat soaked hair in his face. He must look unhinged. "Don't tempt me. If I was going on a murder spree I'd start with you."

"Aw, how cute, that was almost a threat." Remus coos 

Something in Roman snaps. "I'll show you a threat!" He lunges, forgoing the sword to wrap his hand around Remus' throat. He shoves until he gets Remus against the wall, relishes the brief look of fear when he realizes Roman has him pinned. It doesn't last long. 

"Now that's more like it. Nice moves bro, _very_ dark knight. Keep up that energy and Double D will bend right over for you." Remus' voice has gone low and breathy. Roman presses into him further, trapping Remus with the full length of his body. He squeezes harder in warning. Remus swallows against his hand. "Of course, you're still lacking on the follow through."

Their gazes catch. Roman can feel each breath that Remus takes. He can feel him shift uncomfortably and then shudder. He can feel something else too, hot and hard pressed up against his hip. The air feels syrup thick and Roman hardly even hears himself as he murmurs, "Do you ever stop talking?"

Remus' tongue darts out to lick his lip drawing Roman's eyes down like a beacon "Not a chance. If you want me quiet, do your worst. Punish me for my insolence. _Make_ me stop-"

Roman crashes their lips together, muffles Remus' not quite squeak of surprise. He bites hard at his twin's lower lip, using the resulting gasp to press his advantage. He licks into Remus' mouth like a man starving, chasing the blood/ocean salt/primordial forest taste of him like a last meal. Remus claws at his shoulders, moaning shaky and high. He shoves a leg between his brother's thighs and Remus whimpers into his mouth.

Roman breaks the kiss with a groan but can't pull himself away. He mouths at the sharp edge of Remus' jaw, panting. Remus arches up as far as he can, dragging his hip against Roman's cock. It draws a moan and a curse out of him. They really can't do this.

 _He_ really can't do this. But the voice in his head screaming at him to stop is so far away, and Remus is making the filthiest little noises with every biting drag of Roman's lips. He works his way up to Remus' ear, begs "Tell me no." and then sinks his teeth into his brother's neck.

"Ah! Roman-" Remus digs his fingers into Roman's hair, twisting and keeping him pressed close as Roman sucks a claiming bruise into his skin.

"You wanted depravity." Roman growls between bites. " _This_ is the darkness in me you wanted to see so badly." The next mark he leaves on Remus' collarbone, sucking hard enough to taste blood.

"Nn..hah...fuck- R-ro…" Remus is writhing against him like a creature caught in a trap. Roman pulls back just far enough to look him in the eyes. Remus' pupils are blown so wide they swallow the brown of his iris. He's panting like he's just run a marathon and the hand not in Roman's hair is clutching at his sash like it's a lifeline.

Roman wants to consume him whole, wants to burrow into his skin and make a home there. But they definitely should not do this. He's just not sure he can keep it from happening on his own. Their mouths brush together with each hitching breath. "Please," he begs, voice shaking, "ask me to stop."

Remus just pulls him a hair's-width closer, breathing one word into the next kiss " _Don't_ …"

Roman is lost.

He's drowning in the taste and feel of Remus under his hands and he's not sure he ever wants to come up for air. Their tongues stroke against each other and light a fire in Roman's blood. He can't seem to get close enough. He grips at Remus' hips, grinding into him, making them both moan.

Remus winds his arms around Roman's shoulders. He leans in, knees shaking, clutching at Roman like he'll go down if he doesn't. He hitches a leg around Roman's hips and rocks against him. Their cocks drag together through their clothes. It aches in the best way. Roman groans into Remus' mouth, digging his nails into his twin's hip.

He slides his grip down under both thighs, dragging Remus upwards. He wedges his legs apart further, guiding the other up around his waist, pressing Remus even harder against the wall. Now he's the only thing holding Remus steady. He's pinned him like a exotic butterfly, helpless to do anything but hold on as Roman thrusts against him, the heat and pressure between them intoxicating. 

Remus whines at a particularly rough thrust, cock twitching against his. "Fuck!" Roman gasps, pulling back from kissing him. He's leaking precome like a faucet, can feel the wetness soaking through his pants. Between that and the steady trembling of Remus' thighs he can tell this isn't going to last much longer. He reapplies his teeth to his brother's throat, determined to leave as many marks on him as he can.

" _Mine_." He breathes against Remus' skin, so quiet it's barely a word. The spinning in his head and the burning in his veins and the sweet ache between his legs are all starting to converge on an apex. But he'll be damned if he doesn't take Remus over that edge first.

Remus is babbling now; "Roman...oh God, Ro-" and "oh please- oh fuck- oh please, please, please..."; over and over, gasping and trembling.

"Do it." Roman growls against the shell of his ear. "I want to see you come apart for me."

Remus wails, jerking once and then going still. Roman can feel his cock pulse, feel the wet heat of him spilling against his own cock. It pulls him over the edge too, hips stuttering, driving as tight against Remus as he can get. He thrusts through it, until it becomes painful, revelling in the sharp whimpers the act draws from Remus. His face is buried in Remus' shoulder. He breathes hard, shaking with exertion, eyes closed. 

He has to wait for his knees to unlock before he can let Remus down, one arm steady around his twin's waist. He presses gentler kisses to his jaw once they both have their feet steady under them. He kisses his way blindly to Remus' mouth, presses there, breathing the same air. He brings his hands up to cup his face. 

He tastes more salt, feels warm wetness against his fingers. Frowning, he draws away enough to open his eyes. He very suddenly needs to see Remus.

Remus' eyes are screwed shut. Tears streak down his face, eyeshadow running and smeared. He looks _devastated_. The bottom drops out of Roman's stomach. "Re? What's wrong?" He asks as gently as possible. Remus is shivering in his arms so hard Roman is afraid he might shake apart. 

There's no response except a slight hitch in Remus' breathing. "Re look at me, please." Remus shakes his head frantically, shrinking back against the wall. Ice runs down Roman's spine. 

He's suddenly realizing that he'd asked Remus to stop him, but he hadn't asked if this was something Remus wanted. In all the words spoken between them, before or during, not a single one of them was a 'yes'. He feels like he's going to puke. "Remus, did you...did I...oh God.."

He yanks his hands away from Remus, stumbles backwards. Remus' eyes shoot open in shock but Roman is staring in horror at the ring of bruises on his brother's neck. He looks like he's been attacked, mauled by a wild beast. And he might as well have been. His own brother, he held him down and- "Oh God, oh God, Remus I'm so sorry. I thought- I didn't. He can't even finish the sentence. He's sick with the knowledge of what he's done. "Please forgive me."

Remus makes a wounded noise low in his chest and launches himself at Roman. Roman closes his eyes, waiting for the attack he most certainly deserves. He's confused when all Remus does is plow into his chest, wrap his arms around him, and bury his face in Roman's collar.

Remus is still shaking like a tree in a hurricane. Roman can feel hot tears soaking into his shirt. "I don't understand." Roman says, voice trembling almost as hard. Remus makes another broken sound, tightening his grip til Roman feels like his ribs might crack. He brings his arms up around him again, carefully, making sure Remus can pull away if he wants. Instead Remus relaxes into it, just a fraction.

"Remus? I'm so sorry, please, will you just look at me?"

He shakes his head jerkily. "Please don't hate me. Don't be mad, I didn't mean too. Don't...I don't want to go back to you hating me…" His voice is choked and muffled, and Roman must be misunderstanding him. Because none of that makes any sense.

Keeping one arm steady around his twin's waist, Roman gently pries Remus' face away from his neck so he can get a good look at him. Remus avoids his gaze "I- what? Why on earth would _I_ hate _you_?"

More tears spill from Remus' eyes. "It's my fault, ok, I know that. But I didn't mean to- to goad you into that. I made you...I know you didn't want it. You wouldn't have...if I hadn't said those things...you would never…" Roman feels like he's got whiplash. Remus thinks he's to blame for what just happened between them? "And I'm sorry, and I won't do it again, only please please please don't be mad!" He's afraid of Roman's scorn, as if Roman has any right to it.

This simply won't stand. Roman is still not enough of a villain to let someone else feel guilty for _his_ weakness. "...You and I have a very different recollection of what just happened. Remus, you didn't make me do anything."

Remus chokes out a disbelieving laugh. "You told me to stop you. To tell you no and I didn't." Oh. _Oh no._ "Because I wanted you too much. I know you don't really want me, you wouldn't have done that with me if I hadn't been teasing you." Roman's head reels. He's screwed this up so _badly_. What can he possibly say to make his brother understand. "...I can control it, I swear! I won't do anything like that again, I'll be stronger next time. I won't let you do something you'll regret…Im sorry, Ro"

It's Remus' apology that finally spurs him into action. "Hey, no!" He cups his twin's face in both hands, catching his eyes, and keeping his voice gentle but firm. "No. Remus that is not what happened. Yes, you were teasing me, and yes, I got a little worked up over it. But I wanted that. I wanted _you_.If there's fault here it's mine. I should've paused, made sure you wanted it too." He gives Remus a wry smile, letting his own sorrow show through. "But you didn't put those thoughts in my head. I've… I've wanted you like that for a long time." Remus gapes at him, looking lost and confused.

"But, you said…"

He really could kick himself. "That was me trying to give you an out. In case you didn't want me like that. And not a very fair one either. I didn't really give you time to think about it because I was afraid you'd come to your senses."

Remus stares at him like he's grown a second head. It's an unusual expression on him."...You're an idiot."

The laugh that punches out of Roman is relieved and a little hysterical. "Fair."

There's a rant building behind Remus' eyes, somewhere between outrage and delight. "Come to my senses?" He scoffs. "What senses? Roman, I've wanted you to pin me up against a wall and fuck me for years!"

"Wait, really?"

"Hell yes!" At this his expression shutters again, insecurity creeping back "I know it's wrong though. Daddy wouldn't approve." Roman finds he would do just about anything to chase away that fear of judgement.

"Well I think we've already established that I'm not a paragon of virtue here." He keeps his voice light, but lets Remus see the certainty he feels. "Maybe I want what I want and I don't really care if it's 'wrong'."

A hint of that manic smile twitches at the corner of Remus' mouth. He leans into Roman's hands, voice a sultry purr "In that case, how would you feel about an encore performance? Preferably with fewer clothes this time."

"Hmm." Roman pretends to think. Stroking one thumb along the curl of Remus' mustache, resting the other soft against his lips. "That could definitely be arranged."

He reels Remus in gently, catches his lips in the barest hint of a kiss. This time he lets his brother close the final stretch, pressing passionately back into Roman, who opens for the onslaught. This kiss is playful instead of desperate, for all its intensity, sweet instead of rough. It tastes of tears but also laughter. _It is,_ thinks Roman, _a much better first kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> Theres a moment where Roman thinks he forced Remus, but everything was 100% consensual. I wasn't sure how to tag it.  
> Let me know if there's anything else I need to tag. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
